


Мятный чай и немного магии

by Belle_Parish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Parish/pseuds/Belle_Parish
Summary: Тёмный лес, небольшая избушка... Знал ли любимец королевы, что он не сможет оставить хозяина этой чудной хижины?
Relationships: Эрвин Смит /Армин Арлерт
Kudos: 3





	Мятный чай и немного магии

Высокий светловолосый мужчина смотрел на карту и то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, ещё больше хмуря брови. Чёртов тёмный лес и его чары. Говорили ему: найми проводника, он тебе все покажет, нет же, сам да сам. Вот и заблудился! А погода с каждой минутой все портится и портится. Вот-вот пойдёт дождь, а он все ещё бродит по лесу.  
Его миссия — найти избу лесного колдуна, который должен ему помочь. Граф надеялся, что он поможет. Его королева — тяжело заболела и он не мог не найти способ её вылечить, ведь она ему дорога… Не для не секрет, что Граф Эрвин Смит — является любимцем, самой Высочества. И не только, проще говоря, он был любовником её. Королева любила молодых мальчиков, а Смит был таким. Молодой, здоровый, умный и знающий чего хочет.

Королева же была уже в возрасте, но вот её внешность — раньше она была молодой, красивой альфой, но вот болезнь… Очень сильно подкосила женщину, она резко постарела и слегка в постель. Женщина искала способ излечиться, обещая тому, кто поможет ей — щедро наградить. Вот и начали всякие шастать ко двору, но никто так и не помог ей, а она угасала с каждым днем. Вот Эрвин и отправился в тёмный лес, ведь местные омеги поговаривают, что колдун, что живёт в тёмном лесу может помочь, вот альфа и решил отправиться к нему. Путь конечно, не близкий, он даже карту взял! Да только толку с неё, как с козла молока! Ветер поднялся уже сильный и мужчина, не теряя минуты отправился прямо — может, выйдет к какой-нибудь деревни и переночует там.  
Конечно же, никакой деревни он не нашёл, зато начался сильный дождь и чтобы спрятаться от него, он встал под дерево. Неожиданно альфа услышал рычание и взглянул в сторону, прямо на него шёл самый настоящий волк. Его карие глаза жутко светились в темноте, животное, кажется было злым. Эрвин хотел было прогнать хищника, как его остановил звонкий голос:  
— Лейла, не тронь его! — волчица поджала уши и хвост и начала отходить. Эрвин стал глазами искать своего спасителя и нашёл. Недалеко от волчицы стояла невысокая фигура с корзиной в руках и в тёмном плаще, фигура начала приближаться к волчице и, кажется, будто не замечает альфу.  
— Сколько раз я говорил, что на людей нельзя нападать? А если бы он нападать начал? Поранилась сама и его заодно, — по голосу было понятно, что это был юноша, он строго отчитывал хищницу, а та лишь виновато глядел на него и махала хвостом.  
— Извините её, она обычно не обращает внимание на людей, а тут… — а это уже было к мужчине. Эрвин осмотрел юношу, блондин, светлые глаза…  
— Вы должно было заблудились? Пойдёте со мной, я вас провожу к себе, согреетесь, а то простудитесь, — тут же беспокойно защебетал юноша.  
— Я дождусь когда закончится дождь, спасибо… — попытался дать заднюю альфа, юноша был удивлён.  
— Но… Тогда вам придётся ждать долго, и я не уверен, что вы вообще доживёт до утра в этом лесу… — а эти слова заставили мужчину задуматься. Он один, в тёмной лесу, не лучшая идея. Недолго думая, альфа согласился.

Шли они недолго, все это время юноша молчал, а волчица шла вперёд, наконец они дошли до из ушки и Эрвин понял. Это ведь тот самый колдун, о котором так много говорили! Это был точно он, ведь никто бы не стал жить в таком лесу, кроме как колдунов и прочей нечисти. Юноша пропустил мужчину вперёд, а после с волчицей зашёл следом. В избушке было тепло, уютно и чисто. Юноша снял свой плащ и тут Смит увидел в чем был одет юноша: нежно сиреневое кимоно с рисунком веток разных деревьев на спине, темно фиолетовый пояс.  
«Ну, точно это он! Я не мог ошибиться!» — сказал Эрвин мысленно.  
— Снимите свою верхнюю одежду и проходите, я сейчас принесу плед, — и упорхнул куда-то вглубь избы, мужчина снял свою сумку, а после и верхнюю одежду и прошёл вглубь. В избе была лишь одна комната, кухня и кровать были все вместе, а ещё был камин, который горел.  
— Вот возьмите, снимите одежду и накройтесь пледом, а я пока заварю нам чай, Лейла, покажешь гостю, куда он сможет повесить свою одежду? — животное согласно гавкнула.  
Эрвин был удивлён. Он никак не ожидал, что колдунов окажется приятный юноша. Да, юноша был красивым, светлые короткие волосы, ясные голубые глаза, как море. И ничего в нем странного не было, не было ни черепов, ни кожи змей, ни сосудов с лягушками…  
Как все это странно. Мужчина начал раздеваться, когда он разделся и повесил одежду, куда указала ему волчица, неожиданно, волчица ткнула его своим носом и перед ним положила тапочки. Надев их, альфа направился на кухню, где его ждал чай и колдун.  
— Что же в такую погоду забыли в лесу? Да ещё и один? — первое, что спросил у него блондин.  
— Да так, решил путешествовать, надоело жить в городе, — солгал Эрвин. Почему-то сейчас говорить об настоящей причины не хочется, а хочется лишь беседовать с этим юношей.  
— Даже так? Я думал, что графам это не надоедает, — Эрвин замер и затих, неужели, мальчишка все знает?  
А после раздался тихий смех юноши. Эрвину нравится смех колдуна.

Мужчина глядел на этого юношу, как все это странно, он совсем не так все представлял… Он же ребёнок совсем…  
— Тебя хоть как зовут? — решил перевести тему альфа.  
— Армин Арлерт, а вас? — на прекрасном лице юноши расцвела улыбка. Сердце альфы пропустило удар. Что это с ним? Почему он так безотрывно смотрит на мальчишку? Рядом стоит чашка чая, мужчина не решился отведать напиток, мало ли.  
— Чего же вы, Эрвин, не пьёте чай? Боитесь, что я вас приворожу? Так не бойтесь, это обычный чай, — мужчина был в изумление. Откуда он знает его имя? И откуда он знает о его мыслях?  
«Эрвин, чему ты удивляешься? Это же колдун, они все и про всех знают» — сам себе сказал мужчина. Решившись, он взял чашку и поднёс её к губам. Пахло мятой, а на вкус… Альфа ещё никогда не пробовал ничего прекрасного, чем этот чай.  
— Вкусно, — наконец произнёс альфа, а юноша ещё ярче улыбнулся.  
— Не боишься один жить в таком месте? — лицо юноши выдало удивление.  
— Чего мне бояться? У меня есть охранница, да и кому я нужен?  
Повисла минуты тишины, а потом Эрвин выдал:  
— А вдруг я преступник? А вдруг я убийца и захочу тебя убить? — почему-то на этих словах у парня появилась грустная ухмылка. Мужчина напрягся, юноша тихо сказал:  
— Мне все равно кто вы, хоть убийца, хоть преступник, мне даже все равно какая у вас внешность. Мне главное ваше нутро, ведь… Я не вижу даже, как вы выглядите, — мужчина округлил глаза. То есть как не видит? Он же смотрит прямо на него!  
— Как же это так? Ты же смотришь на меня…  
— Я… Я слепой и вижу только темноту, — с улыбкой ответил ему Армин.  
— Это… Моя, скажем так, особенность, да мои глаза ясные, но я ничего не вижу, только тьма, и опережая ваш вопрос отвечу: хоть я и не вижу, я чувствую и это мне помогает, — и снова тишина. Граф прикусил губу. Так вот почему этот парень не выходит за пределы своего дома…  
— Если хотите, можете остаться сколько вам будет угодно, у меня не часто гости бывают, — сказал юноша продолжая улыбаться мужчине.

И Эрвин остался. Он не знал зачем и почему, но остался. Он помогал колдун по дому — колол дрова, носил воду, хоть омега был против. То что Армин — омега Эрвин не сомневался. Он поражался, как этот маленький человек жил. Ведь не видеть окружающий мир это… Ужасно.  
— Неужели, нет способа вернуть тебе зрение? — как-то спросил Смит. Они сидели на улице, Армин зашивал одежду, а Эрвин сидел рядом. Он поражался тем, как Армин будучи слепой, прекрасно зашивал вещи.  
— Я пытался вернуть зрение с помощью магии… Но… Слишком сильное проклятье, оно мне не по силам, увы — даже не верится, что кто-то мог проклянуть этого ангела. Он ведь безобидный, добрый и очень умный. А ещё все звери леса приходят к нему, когда Эрвин увидел, что к ним идёт медведь и парочку хищников, то немного испугался, не за себя, а за мальчишку, но… И тут Армин удивил, он просто подошёл к ним и начал гладить, как домашних котят, а те только были рады. Ещё у этого колдуна безумно вкусный мятный чай, который навсегда останется в памяти Смита. Вроде ничего особого, но он был безумно вкусным.  
Однажды к ним пришла маленькая девочка. Шатенка с зелёными, как трава, глазами, её синее платье было простым и местами порванным. Он молча отдала письмо волчице, а та передала хозяину. Армин открыл его и начал водить пальцами по бумаге, изредка хмурясь.  
— Ах, Рин… Это ты! Здравствуй, милая, снова папа заболел? — ребёнок молча кивнул.  
— Ничего, сейчас я принесу лекарство.  
И ушёл в избу. Через некоторое время он вышел с сосудом в руках и с хлебом.  
— На вот сосуд, скажешь второму отцу, чтобы давал так же, как и в прошлый раз, а это тебе, — протянул сосуд и хлебушек. Глаза девочки загорелись, она крепко обняла парня.  
— Спасибо, господин Арлерт, — и отпустила блондина.  
— Кушай на здоровье, заходи как-нибудь, ну иди, Лейла, проводи её, да смотри, чтобы все было хорошо! — Волчица и ребёнок отправились в глубь леса.  
— Любишь детей? — спросил Эрвин рядом.  
— Да, люблю, они ведь прекрасны… Как цветы… — Эрвин отвернулся и взглянул вдаль, да как цветы.  
Этим же вечером они сидели на крыльце и просто молчали. Но Эрвин спросил то, что так давно его мучило:  
— — Почему ты живёшь тут, а не в городе? — омега молчал. Долго молчал, будто обдумывал слова мужчины.  
— В городе местные омеги меня бояться, они считают меня тварью, потому что бояться, что я могу приворожить их альф. Глупо, правда? Будто мне они нужны… За свою любовь, я однажды поплатился, спасибо хватило… — последнее он сказал это почти шёпотом.  
— Тебя прокляли потому что ты полюбил кого-то? — осторожно спросил Эрвин.  
— Да, я полюбил местного парня, а его отец… Пошёл к какой-то злой ведьме, а та… Наслала такое проклятье, что и меня задело и тот человек, что проклял меня тоже пострадал. Эффект бумеранга, так называется. Люди думают, что если наслать на кого-то зло, то оно не вернётся? Наивные, но… Я их люблю несмотря не на что…- Тогда Смит обнял юношу в своих крепких объятьях, а мальчишка, кажется, не был против.

Так проходили дни. Эрвин почти забыл зачем пришёл к Армину. Рядом с этим омегой ему было так хорошо, так уютно. Он уже подумал, чтобы оставить все и остаться с этим юнцом, но понимал, что это невозможно. Он Граф, а Армин всего лишь колдун, который живёт в тёмном лесу.  
Сердце Армина пело. Он влюбился, снова. Парень уже не боялся, он знал, что уже ничего страшного не случится, если только Эрвин не уйдёт, но Армин бессилен. Смит — свободный человек, он волен делать все что угодно. Но Арлерт тайно надеялся, что Эрвин тоже любит его… Но как в любой сказке все просто так не бывает…  
Как-то одной лунной ночью омеге не спалось, он никак не мог найти покой и сон. Когда он направился на кухню, чтобы выпить воды, то остановился у постели мужчины. Он спал на полу, хоть Армин и предлагал свою кровать, но альфа на отрез отказался. Парень опустился на колени. Как же жаль, что он слеп, ему было интересно, какой Эрвин. Да, ему было все равно, пусть хоть со шрамами он! Но юношеское любопытство дало о себе знать, он осторожно проводит по волосам, мягкие… После спускается к лицу, как он и думал. Эрвин был красивым мужчиной и почему-то был уверен, что у него голубые глаза, как иней… Арлерт понимал, что сейчас поступает некрасиво, но он не может оторваться от красивого лица. Мужчина проснулся сразу же, как только почувствовал прикосновения к волосам и стал ждать, что будет дальше. Он не хотел напугать юношу, поэтому продолжал притворяться спящим.  
— Вы ведь не спите, простите, если разбудил… — вдруг тихо сказал юноша. Эрвин открыл глаза, сначала было темно, но потом глаза привыкли и он увидел омегу.  
— Не хотел тебя напугать, ты был увлечён моим лицом, — щеки юноши густо покраснели, он был смущен.  
— Вы… Очень красивый… — мужчина улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, когда юноша смущался, ведь он становится таким хорошим, а когда он смущен, так вообще так и хочется прижать к себе.  
Рука альфы легла на талию колдуна и Эрвин потянул его на себя, парень не сопротивляется наклоняется. Эрвин хочет его поцеловать, хоть давно хочет, но был не уверен, что Армин поймёт его правильно, но все же… Губы мужчины накрывают мягкие губы Арлерта, парень ответил на поцелуй, обнимая крепкую шею омеги. Мальчишка боялся, что это сон, страшный сон, вот сейчас стоит ему оторваться от Эрвина и он тут же исчезнет.

Но он не исчезал, а продолжает нежно целовать омегу. Постепенно руки мужчины начали пробираться под рубашку юноши, послышался томный вздох. Альфа оторвался от мягких губ колдуна и припал к шее. Все это неправильно, все не должно так быть, думал мужчина, но не мог остановиться, он нуждался в этом маленьком человеке, он нужен был ему, как глоток свежего воздуха. Парень отстранился, мужчина смотрел на юношу, ждал. После не долгих мыслей, парень снимает с себя рубашку. Мужчина укладывает омегу на свою постель, оказываясь сверху. Он целовал юное тело с такой осторожностью и нежностью, будто боялся, что омега мираж. Эрвин славился среди своих любовников грубостью и силой, но сегодня это будет лишним, мужчина знает, что этот омега ещё не познал каково это быть с мужчиной, альфа хочет покачать ему все прелести любви. Губы юноши покрывало крепкую грудь поцелуями, а руки бродили где-то по телу. Все его чувства обострились, внутри разгорелся огонь, он возбудился. Армин не боялся, он чувствовал, что этот альфа не сделает того, чего бы он не хотел. Эрвин был по его мнению, благородным и… Добрым, это и привлекло внимания омеги. Вскоре мужчина был уже и без одежды, Армин взял руку Смита и взял в рот указательный и средний палец, он смачивал их слюной, мужчина любовался этим зрелещем, он повидал всякого, но такое у него впервые. Мужчина осторожно вынул пальцы из горячего рта юного любовника и вошёл в него. Сначала одним пальцем, было так узко и горячо, что Эрвин боялся, что будет когда он войдёт в Арлерта… Вскоре добавился второй палец, послышались тихие стоны. Армину это начинало нравится… Когда мужчина растянул юношу до нужного ему предела, неожиданно его перевернули на спину.  
— Позволите ли вы мне быть сверху? Я знаю, у омег это не принято, но все же… — раздался тихий шёпот над ухом Эрвина. И Граф позволил, он не мог отказать своему любовнику в таком. Юношеская рука, осторожно берет член альфы и понемногу позволяет проникать в себя, но когда становилось больно, омега останавливался, а после продолжал свое дело. Когда член Эрвина проник полностью в Армина, тот начал осторожно двигаться бедрами. Все эти ощущения были в новинку для молодого омеги, внутри у него столько было ощущений, что он терялся. Крепкие руки его любовника легли на его бедрами, Эрвин старался помогать юному омеге. Внутри было горячо и узко… Мужчине это безумно радовало, ему и льстило и то, что у этого омеге он был первым, и, кажется, единственным. Постепенно темп стал набирать скорость, толчки становились резче и сильнее, альфа не удержался и шепнул такую соблазнительную задницу Арлерта, чем был возгранаждён громким стоном. Как оказалось, Армин был громким любовником, его стоны были достаточно громкими, а главное настоящим, не пошлыми, как это бывает. Альфе это безумно нравилось и это его снова заводит. Ему нравится, как этот мальчик в его руках стонет, ему нравится то, как свет луны ложится на это юное тело, делая его кожу ещё бледнее. И тут альфа понимает, что ему больше ничего не нужно кроме этого омеги. Он влюбился этого прекрасного колдуна, и, кажется, это взаимно. Через несколько толчков, омега кончает с громким стоном, а следом и альфа издавая рык. Юное тело ложится на грудь альфы, ловя губы Эрвина. Постепенно поцелуй углубился, а потом омега снова оказался под альфой.  
— Я ведь не показал тебе все прелести отношений омег и альф… — оторвавшись от Армина, тихо произнёс мужчина и снова увлекает в сладостный поцелуй.

Через несколько дней к ним пришёл мужчина. Эрвин был в доме и чинил стул, Армин вышел к тому мужчине.  
— Что вас привело ко мне, господин Хируко? — спросил Армин. Этот мужчина был ярым противником магии и всего прочего, он первый же оклеветал Арлерта за его деяния, а теперь стоит здесь, как побитая собака и виновато глядит на колдуна.  
— Моя Бетти… Она заболела, пожалуйста, помогите! Я знаю, что когда-то причинил вам зло, но… Я пойму, если вы откажетесь мне помогать… — Армин тяжело вздохнул. Он не мог отказать этому бедному мужчине, просто не мог.  
— Ну что же, пойдемте к тому столу я дам вам трав, — мужчина и парень прошли к тому самому столу, где были корзины с травами либо с кореньями.  
— Может расскажите какие новости в городе? Что творится? А то может, война началась, а я не знаю, — улыбнулся юноша.  
— Королева вот уже который месяц болеет, никто не может её вылечить, а все те, кто приходили к ней разводили руками. А недавно пропал Граф Эрвин Смит, он был… Любимцем Королевы, вы ведь знаете, господин Арлерт, что она любит молодых мужчин, и Смита это коснулась, — травы которые держал в руках Армин резко выпали из рук на стол. Он не верил своим ушам. Эрвин любимец королевы? Значит он с ней…  
— Вот и отправился искать лекарство для своей любовнице и сгинул, где теперь он? Кто его знает… Господин Арлерт, вам плохо? — Армин побледнел и присел на лавку.  
— Нет, сэр, все хорошо… Сейчас я нарву вам пару трав и все будет готово…-выдавил из себя улыбку Армин.  
Когда мужчина ушёл, Армин продолжал сидеть, как сидел. В груди неприятно заныло… А он ведь начал верить, что у него все наладилось, что судьба преподнесла ему дар за все страдания, а оно вот что… Поднявшись, парень вошёл в избу, он опустил голову на пол. Альфа почувствовал что-то не ладное, Арлерт был грустным, может его обидели?  
— Армин, что случилось? Тот человек обидел тебя? — Эрвин подошёл ближе к мальчишке, но тот отошёл от него. Мужчина нахмурился, да что черт возьми происходит?  
— Почему вы не сказали, что ищите лекарство для королевы? — тихо спросил Армин. Не было ни обиды, ни укора, лишь тихий голос. Мужчина застыл на месте. Как он сказал? Почувствовал? Или же тот мужчина сказал ему?  
— Вы ведь тот самый, Граф Эрвин Смит, верно? — Арлерт так и не поднял голову, он упорно не хотел поднимать свои глаза на альфу. Смит тяжело вздохнул, рано или поздно его бы раскрыли, этого не избежать.  
— Да, я тот самый Граф. Я не хотел тебе об этом говорить… Просто не смог…-Маленькие руки колдуна сжались в кулаки, но он ничего не сказал, лишь прошёл к полке, где достал большую книгу и начал листать страницы. Эрвин не мог к нему даже подойти, Армин не позволял, колдун что-то готовил и читал какие-то слова, а Эрвин наблюдал. Когда наконец зелье было готово и перелито в ёмкость Армин тихо сказал:  
— Молодость я ей не верну, но здоровье вполне могу. Пускай она пьёт это в течение нескольких лет и она поправится. Больше я ничем не могу помочь, — и юноша вышел прочь на улицу оставляя Эрвина одного. Что же, нужно собираться, нужно отнести это зелье королеве.  
Мужчина уже стоял на улице, когда на крыльцо вышел Алерт. Он был подавлен и расстроен, Эрвин винил себя в этом, теперь Армин думает, что Эрвин пришёл к нему и использовал ради лекарства. Может, мальчишка считает его негодяем? Армин стоял, его голова была опущена вниз. Смит захотел его поцеловать, в последний раз, ведь Армин не захочет видеть его после этого. Он тихо подошёл к юноше и губами коснулся щеки. Тот вздрогнул, то не оттолкнул.  
— Вам надо спешить, к вечеру может доберётесь, — тихо произнёс колдун. Альфа ничего ему не говорит, лишь тихо уходит. Ему не суждено видеть, как одинокая слеза прошлась по щеке омеги, ему не суждено видеть, как тот смотрел все туда куда направлялся граф, ему не суждено видеть и то, как тот стоял до последнего, пока силуэт мужчины не исчез.

Прошло достаточно времени, Эрвин вернулся в свое поместье. Королева поправилась, но Эрвин больше не приходит к ней. Она ему больше не нужна. Всё его мысли заняли Армин и его мятный чай. Он скучал по ним больше, чем можно было бы представить. Эрвин совсем перестал пить чай, перешёл на кофе. Он не хочет изменять себе и его воспоминаниям. Он стал плохо спать по ночам, сон не шёл, а если шёл, то снился ему тёмный лес и избушка, и, конечно же, её хозяин. Он все больше становился угрюмее и молчалив, его друзья это заметили и не понимали, что с ним происходит, его будто подменили, после его путешествия. Лишь только альфе было понятно, что с ним.  
Армин осторожно укладывал два сосуда в корзину. Он чувствовал, что с любимым что-то не так. После их ночи между ними установилась связь, теперь Арлерт чувствует то, что чувствует альфа. Он тоскует, ему плохо, ему одиноко. Армин не злится на него, и не собирался. Ведь, Смит ему ничего не обещал, а значит он свободен, но омега не уловил одно — альфа полюбил его, слепым, странным и изгнанным. Поэтому колдун решил отправиться к Смиту и разобраться что с ним, ведь альфу нужно спасать, пока ещё можно все исправить. Взяв корзину, накинув плащ, он вместе с волчицей отправился в город. Он знал этот лес, как свои пять пальцев и так же он знал короткий путь к городу. Армина тревожило лишь одно, как отнесутся к нему люди? Ведь если вспомнить, они грозились сжечь его или повесить на кол… Люди бывают очень «добрыми», но и их винить не стоит, у них это заложено — бояться всего, что не является нормальным. Вот Армин он колдун, естественно он становится ненормальным, потому что у него способности. Но никто не знает, как порой тяжело принять то, что тебе дала природа, ведь если посудить — колдуном не так просто быть, да если ты ещё и слепой… Это очень неудобно, но ко всему можно привыкнуть. Армин вышел из леса и прислушался, скоро появятся ворота, нужно быть начеку. Если повезёт, то он сможет узнать, где находится поместье Смита. И удача ему улыбается, один из стражей ворот является его давним клиентом и тот с радостью подсказывает, где живёт Граф. Армин направился туда. Шли они долго, почти в центре города, омега чувствовал, как на него оборачивается, ведь многие знают его в лицо, поэтому он поспешил. Наконец, он добрался до дома Смита. И как ему быть? Куда постучать? Куда пройти? Ведь он не видит…  
— Извините, вам помочь? — раздался женский голос. Армин вздрогнул и повернулся к девушке. Он не мог её видеть, но он чувствовал, что она здесь живёт…  
— Да, скажите, пожалуйста, здесь ли живёт Граф Эрвин Смит? — девушка прикусила губу, она не знала, что ответить, ведь… Им запрещено говорить об своих хозяев.  
— Я… Понимаю, что вам не положено говорит, но все же. Мне нужно ему кое-что передать — Армин достал сосуд с чаем и протянул девушке. Та недоверчиво смотрела на сосуд. Армин это понял и улыбнулся.  
— Не бойтесь, это не яд, это просто чай, если не верите, попробуйте, попробуйте, — девушка все так же недоверчиво открывает бутыль и пробует. А потом…  
— О, дева Мария! Я ничего вкуснее не пробовала! — радостно сказала девушка.  
— В там случаи, оставьте этот напиток себе, а этот… Отдайте Эрвину, пожалуйста, — и протянул вторую бутылку.  
— Может вы пройдёте к нам? Раз вы знакомы… — Армин покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, что я не могу зайти, я ничего не вижу, а вас беспокоит я не хочу, да и пора мне, простите, если помешал и спасибо…  
— Это вам спасибо! Господину это чай очень понравится! — Армин развернулся и отправился снова домой.  
«Надеюсь, тебе станет лучше, Эрвин» — мысленно сказал Армин.  
Был вечер, Эрвин читал какую-то очередную книгу. Когда служанка принесла ему чай он насторожился.  
— Елена, я что сказал вам про чай?  
— Господин Эрвин! Вы только попробуйте, это безумный чай, вы такой ещё не пробовали, вам просили его передать, — мужчина недовольно взял чашку и поднёс к губам. Его сердце остановилось на миг после первого глотка. Это же тот самый чай…  
— Елена, откуда у нас такой чай? Кто передал? — мужчина был взволнован.  
— Сегодня приходил юноша блондин с волчицей, он спросил, здесь ли вы живёте, я ответила, что да… А потом он попросил передать вам это, я сначала подумала, что он хочет вас отравить, но… Когда я попробовала я… Была настолько счастлива, это оказалось вкусным. Я предложила ему войти, но отказался, сославшись на то, что слепой, но… Я ведь видела, что он смотрит на меня, но кто знает…- Чашка с шумом упала на пол. Мужчина смотрел на служанку и не знал, что сказать. Неужели Армин что-то почувствовал? Неужели, ради него он вышел из леса и пришёл к нему?  
— И он ушёл?  
— Ушёл…

Всё утро Армину нездоровилось, его тошнило, есть совсем не хотелось. Лейла все это время скулила и была рядом. Один раз омега потерял сознание, он долго не понимал в чем причина. А потом до него дошло… У него будет ребёнок, от Эрвина. Эта новость обрадовала юношу, детей он любил, и он был уверен, что сможет воспитать ребёнка сам. Он не хочет навязываться никому, он сам выбрал свой путь.  
Одним осенним вечером снова хлестал дождик, мальчишка сидел и вышивал, как раздался стук в дверь. Парень направился посмотреть, кто же у нему мог прийти в такой поздний час. Когда он открыл дверь, парень затаил дыхание. На пороге стоял промокший насквозь Смит.  
— Эрвин? Что вы здесь делаете? — удивился колдун. Мужчина прошёл в избушку, он молчал.  
— Эрвин? Почему вы молчите! Я же знаю, что это вы! — снова тишина. Армин испугался, неужели, он ошибся?  
Потом послышался грохот и тёплые руки на его талии. Мужчина стоял на коленях и лицом прикасался к животу омеги. Омега не понимал, что происходит, почему альфа сейчас стоит у него на коленях?  
— Я не могу без тебя, Армин, я просто не могу… — наконец сказал мужчина. Он чувствует, как тёплые руки ложатся ему на волосы. Парень прикрывает глаза, резко стало больно, потекли слезы, такие горячие, как кипяток. Когда он открыл их, то яркий свет ударил в них и он снова их прикрыл.  
Постепенно Армину удалось открыть глаза, он затаил дыхание, он видит! Он видит! Он опустил глаза, светлые волосы… Мальчишка поднял голову мужчины. Он не ошибся, его глаза были голубыми, как иней.  
— Чего же ты хочешь? Граф? — слезы продолжали течь, он не мог и слова сказать…  
— Выходи за меня, Армин… Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя… — омега всхлипнул. Слишком многое навалилось на него. Он не справляется с эмоциями.  
— Эрвин…  
— Да?  
— Я тебя вижу… — мужчина в изумлении взглянул на парня. Он видит? Неужели, его мальчик видит его?  
С дрожащими руками Армин провел по лицу Смита. Кажется, все налаживается.

И Армин согласился, а когда он сообщил Смиту, что беремен, тот был на седьмом свете от счастья. Он переехал в поместье Смита, но и про лес не забывал. Была свадьба, и Армин стал официальным супругом Смита. И каждое утро, он готовит ему чай с мятой и ждёт, когда в их семье появится пополнение. Кто знает, может у них родится маленькая колдунья?


End file.
